


Puberty

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Puberty, did i even go through puberty, help me, wtf do guys even do during puberty??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puberty was rough, according to all the novels that Ciel Phantomhive had read. He knew that the upcoming years of his life were going to be hard.</p>
<p>Nobody ever told his that a part of his body would be too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puberty

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaand I sort of ship this, sort of don't. I don't condone underage sex (or demon sex). Please be safe during sex.

Ever since CIel Phantomhive had turned thirteen years old, he had been getting wierd urges throughout the day. His stomach would knot up and his pants would inevitably tighten at the strangest of things- like Mey-rin's glasses falling down to reveal her eyes, Finny bent over in the garden, Bard and his bared forearms, and Sebastian's sly smile.

Ciel Phantomhive was not an imbecile. He knew what he was going through. He knew what an erection was and how to masterbate. What he didn'tknow was why he was attracted to the males of the household instead of just Mey-rin. Boys were supposed to like females, correct? It was how children and heirs were created. So, why did his butler's mere prescence make him hot and bothered? He was betrothed to Elizabeth for God's sake. _She_ should be the one making him feel flustered, not his goddamn demon butler, or the chef, or the gardener.

It became a natural thing for Ciel to masturbate each night, cleaning up before Sebastian came in to dress him in his nightclothes. Frustrated, he usually took no time to explore his body at all. He just lifted his shirt up between his teeth, lowered his trousers and had at it. Depending on how hot and flustered he was, he could come and recover quickly.

Tonight was one of those nights, where Ciel was feeling hot and needy, and his pants felt almost sufficating. Except, tonight was different. Lizzy, who had found out that he was interested in both males and females a while ago, had found him a book on the male anatomy. There were few illustrations, but he found out what and where the prostate gland was.

This would be the night he would find that gland.

He laid on the bed, naked against the sheets. He only had a certain amount of time before Sebastian appeared to dress him for bed, but he planned to be done and cleaned up before he even set foot in front of the door. Taking his cock in hand, he gently ran fingertips over it, exciting himself into a full erection. With his other hand, he fumbled witha rubber phallus, slathered with oik. Both had been bought in secret and prepared warily. The phallus wasn't huge, but it was... girthy. Ciel shuddered, laying the object on his bare stomach. He knew he had to stretch himself with his fingers before he could play with the wide phallus. And so he set about to it.

He took the jar of oil in hand and poured osme of the honey-colored liquid onto his other hand's fingers. Warily, he reached down, spreading his legs to rub at his hole. It felt good enough and soon he slid a finger inside. The stretch was awkward and it stung a bit, but other than that, he felt fine. He forced the next finger in with a slight wince before pumping the two so slowly. It dragged inside; wet enough for his fingers to move, but dry enough for them to move with slipping in too fast. He licked the palm of his other hand and started stroking his cock in tandem with his finger-fucking. He rubbed his thumb over the tip of his cock as he slipped in a third finger.

"Ow." He murmured, pumping both hands. There was definitly a burning stretch now. He winced as his fingers went deeper, until it touched something that made his entire body jump. He stroked at it, amazed by the rushes of pleasure flooding up his spine. He slowly pulled his hands away, moaning softly at the drag of friction his fingers caused. He picked up the oiled phallus and reached down to place it to his entrance. Gently, tugging on his cock, he pushed the phallus inside of himself.

THe stretch felt both awkward and lewd. Spreadin his legs wide, he felt the phallus sink completely inside of his boyd. It took a few thrusts, but eventually he found his prostate once more, hot shivers sliding down his spine. He let out a low groan as he moved his hands, pumping his cock while also fucking his own ass. But, it wasnt enough. He worked himself up to the peak, but he couldn't seem to fall over it. He started picturing random things; Mey-rin after she'd dropped water onto herself, Bard and FInny making out in the kitchen when he caught them last week, Sebastian in his crisp, white sh-

His hips stuttered as he pictured his butler. He moaned, imagining him hovering above him, _his_ hand being theone to thrust the phallus in and out of his body. His stroking hand sped up as he squeezed his eyes shut in order to produce a picture of Sebastian laying over him, his hips thrusting against his own.

"S-Seba-" Ciel found himself moaning, hips twitching upwards. He started moving his hands faster. "Oh, Sebastian!"

"Young master?"

Ciel shrieked, looking over at his door, which was open enough for his butler to peek through. He quickly pulled a blanket over himself, flushing red. "Get out!"

The butler did the exact oppostie however, stepping into CIel's bedroom before shutting the door behind him. There was a devilish look in his dark eyes. Ciel bit his lip as the demon butler made his way over to his bed. He pulled the blanket off of his white, naked body and Ciel shivered as Sebastian stared down at him.

"Having fun, young master?" He asked the younger boy, reaching down to slowly push the phallus in Ciel's ass further in. The boy grabbed his wrist as he pumped the phallus in and out of Ciel at a slow, steady pace. Every thrust seemed to hit his prostate gland, making him gasp and whimper. Sebastain chuckled softly and took Ciel's cock into his other hand. Overwhelmed, the blue-haired boy felt his back arch as he came all over his chest and Sebastian's gloved hand. He panted hard as he came down from his high, his body lax on the bed. Sebastian smirked as he cleaned the young master up and dressed him. Ciel was fast asleep b the time Sebastian covered him with his blankets. The butler bent to press a kiss to Ciel's forehead before he left.

"Good night, Ciel."

 


End file.
